


Deteriorate

by Maejimoto



Series: Loss [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maejimoto/pseuds/Maejimoto
Summary: "The heart dies a slow death, shedding each hope like leaves until one day there are none. No hopes. Nothing remains."Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Loss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Deteriorate

**Author's Note:**

> I have not touched fanfiction writing in a long bit. Like my creative juices took a long blink and just decided to open at this time.  
> Any ways sorry if format is iffy I did this on my phone.  
> Also tell me if there are any tags that I should put just in case.   
> Also Noya is a cat nya~

Hey Sho, 

It's been three years...three New Year countdowns...three Christmas's...three annivesaries...since I lost the light of my life.

Each day, I feel like my heart breaks just a little bit more. It has been 1094 days since his death, and I feel like I'm on my last leaf. Everyday since his death out friends have done their best to give me a light to follow through and live through my days. But, it's not the same. Their light doesn't compare to yours Sho. Suga tried the hardest out of everyone for two of those three years. But everyone has a limit. A star can only shine so bright before they fade. Atleast he has Daichi to shine with now. They're good for each other you know? They've been official for a couple of months now, they even got a dog together named Taiki. The name fits seeing how bright Suga and Daichi are when they're together.

I wasn't the only one who was affected this hard by your death Sho, our cat Noya also felt it, he wouldn't eat no matter how much food I gave him. I think the heartbreak was too much for him since he just up and left in the middle of the night last year. I'm guessing he didn't want me to see him die, since I found him dead in a bush after searching for him for after a week.

All of our friends are moving on now, I just don't know how they do it. I'm just so tired and sick of the world around me. I wish I could hold you again, to see you smile,to kiss you one more time. There's a lot of things I wish for. I have to go, the night is almost over and it's a two hour drive to Aokigahara, I'll see you soon Sho.

I love you,

Tsukki


End file.
